Amortentia
by saranghee
Summary: Draco esta tan cansado de aquellas miradas hostiles que apenas nota cuando su propia mirada comienza a cambiar. Oh, pobre Draco Malfoy y los infortunios en las clases de Pociones / 8vo año, Drarry, Oneshot


_Buenas! He aqui mi primer one shot en años, retomando mi cuenta con un Drarry totalmente inesperado, basándome en una imagen de Tumblr que anda rondando por allí. Espero les guste y lo disfruten tanto como yo._

Draco estaba completamente harto, más que harto, estaba totalmente hasta los putos cojones de que todos los malditos idiotas que lo rodeaban lo mirasen con esos ojos de peces fuera del agua. Sí: había sido liberado de todos los cargos igual que su madre, sí: su padre estaba en Azkaban nuevamente y sí, ¡Maldición que sí! Harry _jodido_ Potter fue quien los salvó de la prisión y McGonagall fue quien lo arrastró a pasar su puto 8vo año en Hogwarts porque "no podía quedarse sin educación y tenía un gran futuro por delante", futuro sus pelotas, ¿Quién querría contratar a un jodido mortifago?, en fin. Estaba demasiado cansado de que lo miraran de esa manera cada vez que caminaba por los pasillos, como si quisieran recordarle todas esas cosas que él pensaba cada noche antes de dormir.

Lo peor de todo es que no podía quitarse de la cabeza al idiota cararajada, no podía olvidar la manera en que lo había mirado en el juicio o aquellas leves miraditas que le daba de vez en cuando como si quisiera asegurarse de que él estuviese bien, ¿Cómo rayos iba a estar bien después de todo eso?, sus padres casi mueren, fue torturado, Voldemort casi lo destruye, aun soñaba con Dumbledore cayendo desde la torre de astronomía, podía sentir el fuego desde La Sala de Menesteres cuando estaba a solas, sus piernas temblaban al subirse a una escoba... Por Merlín, ahora solo era un estúpido despojo de lo que alguna vez había sido y esa horrible marca en su brazo, ¡Joder!, esa maldita marca era más de lo que podía soportar.

Pero Potter no dejaba de mirarlo y Draco se había descubierto a si mismo respondiendole, dandole una mueca que casi podía parecer una sonrisa. Cada vez que se sentaba a solas en el comedor, compartían leves miradas y sonrisas, como si Potter se alegrara de ver que aun continuaba vivo y Draco se alegrase de que San Potter se alegrara. Era una puta mierda, Draco lo sabía y no tenía ni un maldito amigo con quien comentarlo.

Ese día iba tarde a Pociones, la clase que amaba a pesar de la prescencia de Slughorn el cual parecía estar a los pies de Harry y besar el suelo que pisaba el moreno; odiaba ir tarde a cualquier lado porque los Malfoy's nunca llegaban tarde y odiaba que fuese por haber estado en la enfermeria por 3ra vez esa semana solo por el simple hecho de ser un "ex mortifago", cosa que aprovechaban a cada instante para hacerle hechizos zancadillas o atacarlo por la espalda con cualquier idiotez. El punto, es que iba tarde y sumamente molesto, tan molesto que incluso iba mascullando por lo bajo miles de maldiciones a todos los Ravenclaw que lo observaban por el camino, ¿Acaso no tenían una maldita clase a la que ir?. Una vez que llegó al salón abrió la puerta sin siquiera tocar, ni preguntar y lo primero que sintió fue olor... _Ese jodido olor._

\- ¡Maldición!, ¿Por qué todo el jodido salón apesta a Potter? - Gruñó en voz alta, provocando un silencio sepulcral en toda el aula, algo que obviamente no era muy común. Escuchó a Sulghorn carraspear mientras poco a poco las risitas comenzaban a hacerse presentes.

\- Estabamos realizando las practicas de pociones, Señor Malfoy, ha sido el turno de la _amortentia_ , ¿Ha encontrado desagradable el olor?

 _¡Por Salazar!_

Le faltaron segundos al rubio para que los colores se le subieran al rostro, además, el maldito vejete se estaba burlando de él de manera épica, muy Slytherin de su parte. Sus ojos inconscientemente buscaron los de Potter, encontrándose con un rostro casi tan sonrojado como el suyo y una leve sonrisa divertida y, ¿Esperanzada?, ¿Qué le pasaba al idiota cararajada?, antes siquiera de seguir pensando, dio la vuelta y salió corriendo del salón a toda velocidad.

\- ¡Malfoy! - Oh, carajo. Lo que le faltaba.

\- ¿Qué quieres, Potter? - Escupió su nombre como si le molestase, como si fuera algo asqueroso, como si no llevase los últimos meses mirandolo de reojo y tratando de ocultar aquella verdad a la que debió verse enfrentado hace apenas un minuto - ¿Vienes a burlarte de mi o a demostrar tu molestia contra el asqueroso mortífago marica? - Soltó sin siquiera pensar, buscando la manera de alejarse de aquel ojiverde que se acercaba poco a poco a donde Draco había quedado petrificado.

\- No... Yo... - ¿Era su imaginación o esos ojos se veían confundidos?, casi avergonzados... Incluso un tenue color rojo teñía sus mejillas.

\- ¿Me estas jodiendo, Potter? - Preguntó entre curioso, sorprendido y, ¿Suplicante?

Solo recibió una sonrisa como respuesta, una sonrisa que iluminó aquel rostro como si fuera la maldita Navidad, esos ojos tan verdes como el Avada Kedavra lo estaban matando como si fuese ciertamente esa innombrable - No estoy seguro - Lo escuchó al fin decir, luego de unos segundos que a su parecer fueron años.

\- Si no lo estás tú, menos lo estaré yo - Recurrió a la vil burla, poniendo la mejor máscara sobre su rostro y la pared más fuerte entre ellos; de todos modos no podía rehuir a aquella mirada, antes de darse cuenta su espalda había chocado contra una de las murallas del castillo y Potter no quitaba sus ojos de él.

\- ¿Cómo lo averiguo? - Joder, por el maldito Merlín, ¿En verdad le estaba preguntando eso?, los ojos de Draco se desviaron a esos labios carnosos, entreabiertos, dando paso a una respiración levemente agitada por haber tenido que correr tras él al menos unos 15 pasillos y no pudo evitar relamerse los suyos propios, ¿Cuántas noches llevaba soñando con Potter? Solo podía dormir cuando era él quien asaltaba sus sueños y no el recuerdo del antiguo director cayendo incansablemente desde la torre de Astronomía.

Pasó saliva con dificultad, dandose cuenta de todos aquellos momentos en los cuales su mente y cuerpo le gritaban que estaba loco por el chico frente a él y él lo había querido negar una y otra y otra vez; pero no podía seguir negandolo, no podía seguir haciendose el idiota mientras Potter lo miraba de esa manera, con sus mejillas sonrojadas y sus labios llamandolo a tomarlos con toda la pasión posible... Por lo que: eso fue lo que hizo, sin importarle que estuviesen a medio pasillo, sin que le importara un comino que los estudiantes comenzaran a salir de los salones y poco a poco fueran habiendo más personas caminando, no le importó escuchar a los amigos del moreno llamandolo por su nombre y avanzando entre el gentío. Nada de eso le importó una puta mierda y se lanzó sobre esos labios que parecían esperarlo ansiosos.

Besó a Potter con ansia, con deseo y hambre, lo abrazó por la cintura y llevo su mano libre a aquellos cabellos negros desordenados que siempre deseó saber que tan suaves eran, enrredo sus dedos entre sus hebras a la vez que un estático Harry poco a poco iba cediendo, fue moviendo sus labios con reticencia sobre los de Draco, aferrándose a la túnica del rubio con nervios, sus manos temblaban y sus labios también, pero, poco a poco la timidez del salvador del mundo mágico fue volviendose deseo, correspondiendo el beso con tanta fuerza como él, sus labios peleaban por el liderazgo y un astuto Draco mordía y succionaba con vehemencia el labio inferior de un avergonzado y sofocado Harry, presionando con su mano desde la nuca del moreno para no dejar que este se alejara de él, pudo escuchar un suspiro y un jadeo proviniendo de aquellos labios que deberían estar prohibidos mientras le daba el permiso a la lengua del rubio a recorrer su boca por completo.

\- ¡Harry James Potter! - ¡POR LAS BOLAS DE MERLÍN! Los ojos de Draco se abrieron de golpe, los cuales ni siquiera notó cuando se cerraron, solo para ver a Granger poniendo sus brazos como jarras, observandolos como si tuviesen 10 años y estuviesen besandose a escondidas en el armario de escobas. Ambos se separaron rapidamente, poniendose uno al lado del otro, con el sonrojo presente en los rostros de cada uno de ellos, un sonrojo perteneciente a la verguenza, el calor y la pasión de hasta hace algunos segundos - ¡Los pasillos no son para andarse besando! - Espera, ¿Qué?, ¿Granger no estaba regañando a Potter por estarse besando con él si no que simplemente por hacerlo en el pasillo?

\- Lo siento Mione - Murmuro un, todavía, avergonzado Harry que tomó la mano del rubio a su lado y hecho a correr a perderse entre los pasillos abandonados del septimo piso. Draco podía sentir la mirada burlesca del Granger y la de odio de la comadreja en su espalda.

\- ¡E-Espera! - Logró articular una vez que llegaron a un pasillo totalmente vacío, deteniendose en el acto, causando que Harry también se detuviera y soltara su mano, se supone que él había sido valiente al besarlo, ¿Dónde estaba toda esa valentía ahora que se encontraban a solas? y, ¿Por qué sus amigos no parecían para nada sorprendidos? - ¿Qué fue lo que pasó allá? - Preguntó, elevando su brazo para apuntar en dirección a las escaleras.

Harry elevó sus hombros en señal de respuesta, como diciendo que no tenía la más mínima idea, aunque lo que respondió no tuvo nada que ver con su actuar - Creo que soy el último en darse cuenta de que soy gay y que me gustas - Dijo como si nada, como si en eso resumiera todas las dudas del universo.

\- Eres verdaderamente idiota, Potter - No había ningún deje de insulto en su frase, casi parecía emitir algun leve cariño en cada palabra.

\- Me deje besar por ti, supongo que eso lo resume todo.

\- _Touché_ \- Hubo un silencio para nada incomodo entre ellos, mientras con movimientos lentos se daban la mano, jugueteando con sus dedos, entrelazandolos con suavidad - ¿Ahora lo sabes? - Preguntó, tanteando el terreno, tratando de ocultar su nerviosismo y ansiedad.

\- No lo sé, Malfoy, quizá deberías darme otro de esos para comprobar - Los ojos del moreno frente a él brillaron nuevamente con una potencia tan intensa que realmente comenzaba a creer que el núcleo de la maldición asesina estaba en aquellos ojos verdes.

\- Quizá podría darte más que uno de esos, cararajada - Contraatacó, llevando sus labios nuevamente a los de su "eterno enemigo", golpeando su espalda contra la pared en el proceso, olvidando cualquier miedo y/o pesadilla que hubiese habido rondando en su mente hasta ese momento.

 _~ Sarah ~_


End file.
